


Programa de Proteção a Testemunha

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Witness Protection
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Como Mya era a agente mais nova no caso ela que foi escolhida para acompanhar a garota Stark.





	Programa de Proteção a Testemunha

Como Mya era a agente mais nova no caso ela que foi escolhida para acompanhar a garota Stark. O procedimento padrão para casos assim era um agente acompanhar a pessoa que entrava no programa até uma casa segura e depois para o novo endereço oficial do sujeito e depois visitas esporádicas, mas Sansa Stark pediu para que alguém continuasse com ela pelo menos até o final do julgamento , e como a testemunha chave no caso contra os Baratheons e os Lannisters eles não podiam arriscar perder Sansa. A garota simplesmente tinha entrado um dia na delegacia e pedido para falar com um dos detetives e tinha sido como um milagre para o caso.

Já tinha quase duas décadas que os Baratheons estavam no olho da policia mas só havia se tornado urgente nos últimos dois anos quando o patriarca da família Robert Baratheon morreu e foi sucedido por seu filho mais velho. Para um criminoso o velho Robert não era tão ruim assim, pelo menos sob o comando dele as ruas tinham paz, mas foi só o sujeito morrer que uma guerra explodiu nas ruas, muitas mortes e um clima geral de medo tomou a população. E a garota como a filha do homem que enquanto vivo fora considerado a mão direita de Robert e também namorada do novo Reizinho do Crime sabia de cada detalhe sórdido.

Assim que elas chegaram na casa Sansa se deitou na cama e dormiu pelas próximas cinco horas, enquanto isso Mya ficou lendo os arquivos sobre os métodos dos matadores que a família costumava mandar em casos assim. Lothor e Myranda estavam em um carro na esquina para dar proteção extra, mas os Lannisters eram conhecidos por terem assassinos bem eficazes nas suas folhas de pagamento.

Sansa só acordou quando já era noite, ela se espreguiçou e sua blusa se levantou um pouco e assim Mya pode ver que debaixo das partes que o pano escondia haviam vários hematomas e alguns cortes.

Se Sansa reparou nela encarando ela não deu sinal, e perguntou :

“Tem jantar ?”

“Tem miojo aqui, mas se você quiser outra coisa eu posso pedir pra Randa e pro Lothor trazerem”

“Miojo está bom”

Ela comeram em silêncio, com Sansa com seus olhos pregados nas noticias na televisão. Depois que elas terminaram Sansa pediu para Mya a ajudar a pintar seus cabelos.

“Não acha melhor fazer isso pela manhã ?”

“Eu preferiria fazer o mais rápido possível, mas se você achar melhor eu posso esperar pela manhã”

“Pode ser hoje mesmo”

“Obrigada Mya”

Mya aplicou a tinta nos longos cabelos de Sansa com cuidado, para garantir que não restasse mais nem uma parte de cabelos ruivos, tudo castanho. E quando Sansa saiu do banheiro parecia realmente não ter restado nem um fio ruivo.

“Olá Alayne Stone”

“O que ?”

“Esse é o novo nome que te deram, eu achei que você já sabia”

“Eu não sabia. Stone é um sobrenome bem popular, certo ?”

“Sim, principalmente no Vale, eu sou uma Stone também”

“Mesmo ?”

“Sim. Se você quiser eu posso pedir pra mudarem, acho que ainda da tempo, os documentos só vão ser feitos depois de amanhã”

“Não precisa, eu gostei. Obrigada pela sua ajuda com o meu cabelo, ficou muito bom”

“Eu tenho pratica”

“Mesmo ?”

“Yep. Eu costumava pintar meu cabelo de azul quando eu era mais nova”

“Eu imagino que deve ter ficado muito bonito, especialmente combinando com os seus olhos azuis”

“Obrigada”

“De nada. Quando eu era mais nova eu queria pintar o meu cabelo de rosa mas nunca tive coragem de fazer”

“Quem sabe um dia você ainda pode fazer”

“Eu duvido. Garotas com cabelo rosa chamam muita atenção, eu só quero ser invisível”

“Certo. Posso te fazer uma pergunta ? Se eu estiver sendo bisbilhoteira me fala que eu paro”

“Pergunte”

“Eu vi os seus hematomas, esse foi o motivo pra você decidir testemunhar ?”

“Não, isso já estava ocorrendo muito antes de eu tomar decisão”

“Então qual foi o motivo ?”

“Algumas semanas atrás Joffrey me mostrou o vídeo de casamento do meu tio Edmure. Tudo belo e normal até o momento após os noivos irem embora, aí virou um banho de sangue. Meu irmão e minha mãe estavam lá, eles eram os últimos ainda vivos da família antes disso, bem eu suponho que minha irmã ainda possa estar viva mas se ela está eu creio que Arya seja sabia o suficiente para não dar as caras por aqui. Então respondendo a sua pergunta : Porque eu quero viver, e porque eu não tenho mais ninguém para perder”

“Eu sinto muito” Mya disse.

“Obrigada”

As duas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, então Sansa falou :

“Você já sabe para onde nós vamos ?”

“Eu não tenho o nome da cidade, mas eu sei que fica bem longe, nas montanhas, no Vale, soa bom ?”

“Soa perfeito”


End file.
